fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana
Kana (カンナ Kanna in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Either he or she is the child of the Avatar as well as the grandchild of Mikoto. Kana's in-game gender is the opposite of the Avatar's gender. Male Kana is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki in the Japanese version and by Laura Faye Smith in the English version. Female Kana is voiced by Satomi Sato in the Japanese version and by Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile Kana is the child of the Avatar and the grandchild of Mikoto. If the male Avatar is married to Azura, Kana becomes Shigure's sister. Any other mother will leave female Kana an only child. Male Kana can be the brother of all possible children in the game except for Shigure. Shortly after being born, Kana was placed in the Deeprealms for their safety so they could be raised free from the war between Hoshido and Nohr. From time to time, the Avatar and their spouse would come over and visit to make sure that Kana was okay. After several years in the Deeprealms, Kana grew excited when they learned that the Avatar was going to pay them a visit. In Kana's Paralogue, their excitement for the Avatar's visit is cut short by a sudden attack by invisible invaders. However, as fate would have it, the Avatar arrives just in time to save them. The Avatar tells them to flee to safety, but the enemy invaders are too much for them to handle. Kana refuses to leave and, in their rage of seeing the Avatar hurt, degenerates into a dragon, revealing that they inherited the Avatar's transformation ability. However, the Avatar is not given much time to recover from the news as more reinforcements show up. The Avatar and their forces quickly defeat the enemy invaders before Kana could fully degenerate. After the battle, Kana is calmed back into their human form. Though afraid that the Avatar will be upset by their sudden rage, the Avatar is more proud than upset. However they warn Kana that without a Dragonstone, which Azura crafted one for them, they could lose themselves once more. Although the Avatar does not want them to come along because of their tender-young age, Kana's fear of them never returning again if trouble occurs again convinces the Avatar to allow them to join them on their journey. In their default ending, "the divine Kana" becomes worshiped as a god-like entity in later generations. Heirs of Fate In the DLC Heirs of Fate, both Kana's appear as separate individuals, playable characters and main characters alongside Shigure. Both wield different forms of Yato. In the first chapter, the female Kana joins with the Hoshidan children to fight Invaders, while a male Kana as a dragon joins the Nohr children to escape Invaders in the second. In the first Xenologue, female Kana is crying at the fact that she was not strong enough to fight alongside her father, and fears that he may have been killed. She bumps into Mitama and Selkie, who are experiencing the same problems like her. While conversing, the three are ambushed by invisible soldiers and decide to retreat, as they are outmatched. They soon find Kiragi and Hisame fighting off two more of the invaders. The three then converse with them, and suddenly, the Fujin Yumi starts reacting with the Yato. It turns into the Noble Yato, and Kana is able to fight back against the invaders. After the battle, one invader flees from the battlefield; Kana starts chasing them when a spirit appears before her, telling her not to. Kana, Mitama and Selkie somewhat recognize but are unable to properly identify the spirit. The spirit notices Kana's Yato and explains the several forms of the Yato to her. She then asks her if she has ever turned into a dragon before; Kana tells her that she has never done so before. The spirit hands Kana a Dragonstone, explaining its uses to her before leaving. Meanwhile, Dwyer and Sophie are busy trying to calm down male Kana who has turned into a dragon, to no avail. Forrest, Nina and Ophelia are wandering around when they hear his dragon roar and find several invisible soldiers surrounding Kana. During the battle, the group manages to escape from a Vallite ambush, and Kana returns to normal. Kana reveals that invisible soldiers had attacked his parents, similar to the other children. Kana's Yato reacts with Forrest's Brynhildr, turning it into the Grim Yato. Suddenly, all of the children present, barring Kana, forget who Kana is, much to his confusion. However, Kana notices Azura's spirit, who gives him a dragonstone to control his impulses. Kiragi and female Kana later join Shiro's group and block the enemy attacks. The Hoshidan children later retreat to a safer location. During this time, Shiro's Rajinto reacts with Kana's Noble Yato and turns it into the Blazing Yato. Male Kana later joins with the rest of the Nohrian children and tries to fight back but his Grim Yato is not strong enough against female Kana's Blazing Yato. Siegbert offers Kana his assistance, and the Grim Yato reacts with Siegfried, turning it into the Shadow Yato. Kana uses it to attack female Kana, and for a few seconds, shows the true identity of both sides, confusing and surprising them before the illusion resets. Both Kanas then turn into dragons. Siegbert and Forrest try to calm down each Kana, but are only stopped when Shigure steps in. After the groups becomes isolated from one another, the twin Kanas are despairing over the divide as due to it, the Fire Emblem cannot be forged from either version of the Yato, making defeating Anankos seem an impossible task. Finally reaching Anankos' palace, the two Kanas attempt to evolve their respective Yatos into the Fire Emblem. Shigure then uses his song to sap the group's strength, declaring that the Yatos' final form will not be needed and teleporting them away Facing Anankos, the two Kanas then forge their Fire Emblems, and go into battle against both Anankos and resurrected forms of each child's parents. A final scene shows the twin Kanas sitting together, and Shigure using the arranged greeting: what happens next is left unknown. Personality In general, Kana's personality is most comparable to that of most children; constantly cheerful, has a big imagination and is extremely enthusiastic however they tend to get really emotional and they hate being referred to as a child and the thought of growing up. Kana absolutely adores the Avatar and aspires to be like them and, just like the Avatar, Kana walks around barefoot, is perpetually optimistic, and may apologize after attacking. They are also more clever than they let on, just like the Avatar, and isn't above using people's preconceived notions of their ditziness to hide it, although this is only revealed in Female Kana's S-support with Dwyer. Although they are naturally cheerful, happy and frank, they really have a dislike of being alone. Kana's support dialogue with their mother is the same regardless of gender. In their C-Support, Kana collects a bunch of flowers they picked and brings them to their mother. Although she is thankful for their kindness she advises them not to pick any more, so that they don't "hurt" the flowers because they are living things as well. In their B-Support, Kana brings their mother to a flower field that reminds them of their mother. Male Kana shows the Avatar a white flower field, while Female Kana shows her mother flowers whose colour differs depending on who her mother is and what hair colour, special trait or important role they may have. For Sakura, she shows her namesake flower. Eventually, their mother surprises Kana in their A-Support by presenting to them a book containing the flowers they had given her pressed onto the pages and Kana thanks her, then the two promise to make more memories together. They love playing with their Dragonstone as it is a precious gift from the Avatar. Their birthday is April 19. Their personalities are somewhat different depending on gender. Male Kana feels more of a need to prove himself, though still tries to help in anyway he can. In his C-Support with his father, Kana is upset because he feels that his mother is treating him like a child even though he wants to help her. Because of this, Kana challenges his father to see who can receive the most "Thank Yous" and/or blessings from the Avatar. In their B-Support, the two end up discovering that they have received the same amount. After learning this, Kana's father realizes that he too was treating his son like a child, and sees that he has been helping out a lot more than he had thought. In their A-Support, Kana is upset because his mother is still treating him like a child. Seeing his son's distress, Kana's father tells him that it is natural for a parent to fawn over their child because they love them, and that they will undoubtedly begin to feel lonely once their child stops depending on them. Then, in hopes of pleasing both his son and wife, Kana's father tells him that he should sleep together with his mother that night. Delighted, Kana asks his father if he, too, would sleep with his mother and him so that they can bond as a family (much to his father's embarrassment). Female Kana loves to help others in anyway she can, especially around her father. She is particularly prone to crying in an instant. Female Kana's loneliness is actually crippling enough that she cries whenever she's alone, as shown in her supports with Forrest, but she nonetheless tries to keep up a cheerful demeanor in front of the rest of the army. In her C-Support with the Avatar, Kana is busy doing errands for people to save money. Although the Avatar asks her if she wants help, she rejects and refuses to tell him what she intends to buy with the money she is saving. In her B-Support, Kana buys him a ring since the other royal family siblings have a ring of their own except for him. Grateful for her gift, in their A-Support, the Avatar buys her a ring of her own. Although the ring is too big for her at the moment, they decide to put it on a piece of string as a necklace until she can wear it properly. The Avatar promises to keep on being a family, much to Kana's delight. Their birthday is April 19. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Breath - C |Item = Draconic Rage }} As an Enemy Male Kana Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Female Kana Xenologue 18 - Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are their default growth rates. To get their actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Non-Avatar Parent's growth rates + Kana's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |30% |35% |30% |40% |45% |45% |25% |25% |} Supports Male Kana Supports Romantic Supports* * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria *Note: They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kana's father *Kana's sibling *Shiro (Can also be his brother or father) *Siegbert (Can also be his brother or father) *Percy (Can also be his brother or father) Female Kana Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer Hoshido * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame Nohr *Siegbert *Forrest *Percy *Ignatius Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana's mother *Midori (Can also be her mother) *Mitama (Can also be her mother) *Selkie (Can also be her mother) *Velouria (Can also be her mother) Class Sets 'Male Kana' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Mother |} Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Buddy Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Marriage Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Female Kana' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Father |} Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *'Kana can inherit one of the following skills only from Azura or Azura's daughter if they are in the last slot of their equipped skills at the end of Kana's Paralogue: * Luck +4 * Voice of Peace * Foreign Princess Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Class varies depending on what secondary class you chose when creating your Avatar. Overall Base Class Kana has the most variety in their stat growths and caps depending on the Boon and Bane stat determined for the player's Avatar at the start of the game, alongside their ability to S-Support any opposite gender characters, including non-marriagable first generation units and other children characters. Unless the player wants to create a Kana to fulfill a specific role, the overall end result of any Kana is rather mixed. Kana always inherits and starts off as a Nohr Prince/ss, starting them off with both Nobility to boost their experience gain and Dragon Fang for a solid attacking skill. Kana, upon recruitment already comes with a Dragonstone on their own which carries the same benefits and risks the Avatar has when using it. However, Kana gains an extra incentive to use their dragonstone as their personal skill, Draconic Heir, grants them a 15% HP regen whenever they have it equipped at the start of the player's turn. Due to this skill, and with other HP regeneration skills, they can recover upwards to 95% of their maximum HP per turn, making them a powerful option for a tank unit that can fully recover almost all of their health if they are not killed. Like the Avatar, Kana needs to be cautious of Wyrmslayer and Dragon Spirit-wielding units as they deal effective damage against them, regardless of their current class. If the Avatar is married to Kaden, Keaton, Velouria or Selkie, Kana will also need to be wary of Beast Killer, Hunter's Knife and Beastbane using units regardless of their current class. The Nohr Prince/ss has two promotions; Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. Nohr Noble is only accessible in the ''Conquest and Revelation route. It gives them access to tomes/scrolls for a ranged magical option. The class' skills revolve around offensive presence with Draconic Hex to reduce the stats of enemies that engage them and Nohrian Trust, giving them access to their partner's skills during battle. Hoshido Noble is only accessible in the Birthright and Revelation route and focuses on supportive tactics highlighted by their new usage of Staves and Rods. Dragon Ward gives adjacent allies the chance to shave off damage and Hoshidan Unity helps boost their skill activation rates. While playing Conquest and Birthright cements them into a particular role due to the route exclusivity of their promotions, Revelation allows the player to decide their ultimate final class to suit whatever playstyle they desire from them. Inheritance In essence, due to the Avatar's ability to befriend all other units, marry whatever opposite-gendered spouse they desire to make Kana, and choose any non-special class as their secondary, Kana has a wide range of classes to either finish as or access to nearly every skill in the game with some help from either the player's own marriage, friendship seal set ups, or through help from the Unit Logbook. It should be noted however that access to the Kitsune class requires the Avatar to marry Kaden or Selkie, Wolfskin class requires their marriage to either Keaton or Velouria, and Female Kana has direct access to Villager class from Mozu. Azura can pass down any of her Songstress skills except for Inspiring Song either directly to Female Kana as her daughter or through Shigure and any of his potential siblings depending on what skill they inherited from her to pass down to both genders of Kana. Overall, Kana can make a great taskmaster, though some player manipulations may be required to achieve a certain result. Quotes Refer to Kana/Quotes. Possible Endings Male Kana '''Kana - Dragon Spawn (竜の御子 ryūno miko) : Generations on, people would call him the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really he was just a boy who loved his mother. ; Kana and Caeldori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Kana and Midori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Kana and Nina : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Kana and Ophelia : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Kana and Rhajat : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Kana and Selkie : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Kana and Velouria : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Female Kana Kana - Dragon Spawn (竜の御子 ryūno miko) : Generations on, people would call her the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really she was just a girl who loved her father. ;Kana and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kana is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: *B02-041HN *B02-042N *B02-091HN *B02-092N *B03-062R *B03-086R Etymology Kanna can have multiple meanings in Japanese depending on the characters used, such as, Kanna (鉋), meaning "Japanese Plane" or Kanna (環奈) meaning "Ringing Beauty" or "A Beautiful Ring" which could be a reference to their sweet, gentle and kind nature, as well as their cry in their dragon form or call to their parents. It also may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Trivia * Kana's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kana is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Avatar and Bantu. * Kana is the second dragon-blooded character that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that they can shoot their dragonbreath. The Avatar is the first to possess this ability. * Both Kanas share their Japanese voice actors, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato, with Fates' Avatar. ** Female Kana shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Mitama as well as one of the female Avatar's voice sets. * Kana was voted as the 32nd most popular male character and the 34th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * In the English version, Kana's S supports may end platonically, rather than romantically, likely due to their young age. Their platonic S supports include: Rhajat, Shiro, Velouria, Caeldori, Sophie and Hisame. However, the Hubba Tester and Compatibility will still retain the marriage lines. *The Avatar's and Kana's dragon roars are changed in the international release. *Female Kanna is unable to wear a Bath Towel in the international version of Fire Emblem Fates. However, she can wear it in the Japanese version. * In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Kana inherits Yato from the Avatar. * Both genders of Kana are capable of learning or inheriting the most amount of skills in Fates with 107 out of 108 non-DLC skills. However, this is impossible in a single playthrough without the assistance of the Unit Logbook. **Male Kana has the most amount of learnable skills out of all characters in Fates with a grand total of 139 skills when DLC skills are included. Female Kana has the second with 134 learnable skills when including DLC skills. *If the Avatar achieves an S support with Kaden, Keaton, Selkie, or Velouria, then the resulting Kana will be able to use both Dragonstones and Beaststones (albeit in different classes). They are one of the few units in the game to possibly have this ability, along with Selkie and Velouria. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete